


Monster

by Harley_Hufflepuff



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Hogwarts Chamber of Secrets, Insanity, Minor Character Death, Pre-Canon, Psychopath Tom Riddle, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26154595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harley_Hufflepuff/pseuds/Harley_Hufflepuff
Summary: Tom Marvolo Riddle was many things, ambitious, cunning, smart, powerful, a psychopath and dead.
Kudos: 5





	Monster

death

/dɛθ/

noun

the action or fact of dying or being killed; the end of the life of a person or organism.

•Tom's first experience with death was earlier then anyone would expect•

As Tom opened his eyes eyes for the first time his mother closed his for the last. He let out a loud wail wanting his mother. It was the first time he couldn't get something he wanted but it wasn't the last.

As the nurse took him away to be cleaned and later placed in a orphanage everyone knew his life would be hard , if they knew how much it would blow minds, but no one could have known that this wouldn't be last time he saw death not by far.

~~~~

disappointment

/dɪsəˈpɔɪntm(ə)nt/

noun

sadness or displeasure caused by the non-fulfillment of one's hopes or disappointment

•This wasn't the first time Tom was disappointed it wouldn't be the last•

Five year old Tom wasn't surprised but he was disappointed when the directress dismissed him without even acknowledge his achievement. He had taught himself to read when **no** **one** else could read or write- they couldn't even **talk** properly-. It was a big success and he wouldn't let anyone tell him otherwise.

~~~~

compassionate

/kəmˈpaʃ(ə)nət/

adjective

feeling or showing sympathy and concern for others.

•He wasn't•

~~Tom was~~

~~Six year old~~

~~As he watched~~

...

~~~~

feeling

/ˈfiːlɪŋ/

noun

an emotional state or reaction.

•Feelings were a weakness and weaknesses were **unacceptable** •

As Tom hesitated in killing the boy's rat he remembered all the times he felt dissapointed, sad, hopeless; when all he wanted was to be liked by others and they pushed him yelled at him,laughed at him, when he taught that if he helped the cook maybe she would like him and all he go for his attempts were a wooden spoon and god it hurt he remembered and decided that feeling were weaknesses and he was anything but weak.

Besides fear was better than love _right_?

He snapped the rats neck.

And **enjoyed** it.

~~~~

special

/ˈspɛʃ(ə)l/

adjective

better, greater, or otherwise different from what is usual.

•He was _special_ ( even if other people had magic too)•

Tom was small (both in age and body, older boys took away his food,) when he realized he was special. He could do things other couldn't: move things with his mind, talk to snakes, make others do what he says( make them scream).

The others called him many things strange, freak, _witch_ , devil, **monster**.

No, no, no, no he wasn't a freak , a monster maybe(he was), he was special, magical, something to be _feared_.

When he got his letter, when Dumbledore came to tell him about magic there was a voice in his head that doubted that maybe he wasn't that special he told it to shut up. Because he was, _had to be_ , special.

~~~~

murderer

/ˈməːd(ə)rə/

noun

a person who commits murder.

•And what if he blamed a innocent for his crimes, he deserved it the **half breed**.•

Sixteen year old Tom entered the Chamber of Secrets. He walked towards Salazar Slytherin's statue and thought about what he was about to do. When he released the basilisk all those mudbloods would _die_. He hissed with a grin on his face ~ _OPEN_ ~.

Yes they would die all of them.

It was unfortunate that he couldn't continue the murders, the basilisk had killed Myrtle Warren, but they had gotten to close to catching him. Alas he had at least gotten that half breeds wand snapped.

~~~~

crazy

/ˈkreɪzi/

adjective

mad, especially as manifested in wild or aggressive behavior.

•With how many times he had split his soul into tiny fragments him turning crazy, insane, was inevitable•

It was funny how easy Slughorn started talking but Tom was the golden boy( right?). While going back to the common room Tom couldn't help but grin, it was all wrong like a _predator_ , manipulating people was just so easy.

As Tom split his soul for the first time he felt explainable pain. But it was worth being _immortal_.

And as he split his soul for the last time( or so he taught) he couldn't help but cackle yes he was immortal, unbeatable.

~~~~

prophecy

/ˈprɒfɪsi/

noun

a prediction of what will happen in the future.

•A mere baby killing him **impossible** •

Lord Voldemort listened as his follower told him about a prophecy. It was laughable how they taught a baby could kill _him_. No one could kill him.

But he couldn't afford any risks so he dismissed Severus and summoned Peter Pettigrew instead that man was pathetic but he would get the job done.

The boy would be killed.

~~~~

unkillable

Adjective

_(not comparable)_

Not killable ; unable to be killed .

•He couldn't help but think maybe the boy was special too•

Tom entered the nursery. It was pathetic that the mudblood thought that she could stop him. She begged, he didn't listen. Avada Kedavra. A green light. She was dead on the floor. Lord Voldemot looked into the baby's eyes _Harry Potter_ he would die just like his mother and father.

 **Avada** **Kedavra**.

What happened next happened so fastly that he before he could understand what was going on he was in pain.

He shot the killing curse. It hit the boy on the head. Rebounded. Hit him. And his soul was getting split again(not that he new).

1991 was going to be the year he finally killed Harry Potter. He might be stuck on the back of Quirrell's head but the boy would be dead... He wasn't.

How could a second year escape the _basilisk_. He was **supposed** to be dead last year. But he would kill him, he would.

As Lord Voldemort tortured the fourteen year old he thought that he couldn't escape this too.(he was wrong **again** )

He tried to get the prophecy he couldn't so he killed Potter's _godfather_ instead. He possessed the boy that didn't work either.

**The boy was destroying his horcruxes.**

He would kill Harry Potter in Hogwarts, Harry Potter _killed him_ instead.

~~~~

dead

/dɛd/

adjective

no longer alive.

•Tom was **DEAD** •

Tom had died when his innocence had. Instead Lord Voldemort was born. He was a lot like Tom and not like him at all at the same time. But in the they were both dead.


End file.
